Finding Your Way Home
by JimsGurl
Summary: Ok, I'v re-did this, so...rnrnWhen Cindy feels left out and alone, she decides to leave forever.rnBut when disaster strikes, it's up to Jimmy to find her, save her, and tell her how he feels...before it's too late... FIC IS DONE
1. Default Chapter

**Finding Your Way Home...**

**-**

**Chapter 1: Another Day...An Average Week?**

**"Cindy! Cynthia Marie Vortex!"**

**Another day. Another long, boring, unsatisfying day.**

**I rolled out of bed, onto the floor, and crawled over to my full-length mirror. I looked up and made a face. UGH...I need to fix my hair.**

**"CINDY!"**

**"What!"**

**"Get ready for school! You're going to be late!"**

**"I'm working on it!"**

**I stood up and got my usual outfit from my clost-biege Capri's, a spaghetti strap shirt with different shades of green, and pink and white sneakers. I finally looked in the mirror, put my dirty blond hair up, and looked at my black underlined eyes. Yuck...I ran to my drawer, dug through clutter upon clutter, and found some foundation stuff I took from my mother's room. I didn't know if it would work, and unfortunately, there was little left in the bottle.**

**"Cindy! Bus is here!"**

**Shoot.**

**I stuffed the bottle in my backpack and ran downstairs.**

**"Hi! Bye!"**

**"But..."**

**"Talk to you later!"**

**I ran outside, and since I didn't bother to open the curtains and look outside, I found out that it was pouring rain the hard way. And as if my luck wasn't bad enough, as soon as I got out to the bus, it drove off.**

**"No! Wait! I-"**

**But, of course, it was too late. I stood in the rain as I watched the bus drive into the distance.**

**I was soaked to the bone, and I was going to be late for school for the forth time of _THIS_ month.**

**I looked at my neighbor, Jimmy Neutron's house briefly, and ran in the direction of Retroville High.**

**As you can tell, I am the average fourteen-year-old girl-and THIS was an average week...or wasn't it?**


	2. Troubling Factors

**Chapter 2: Troubling Factors**

**"Late again, huh, Vortex?"**

**"Oh, please, Nerdtron. The LAST thing I need is _YOU_ confirming ANYTHING!"**

**I had ran into Jimmy after I put the foundation on, wrung my hair out and fixed it. I've known Jimmy since middle school-I was eleven; him, ten. And through these past four years, I had but one secret kept to myself...I secretely liked him...and not as a friend.**

**"Hey, girl!"**

**Enter Libby Folfax, my best friend-actually, my girl for life! Me and Libs did EVERYTHING together in middle school.**

**Yeah, and we still do.**

**One of the things we LOVED doing was teasing and embarrassing Jimmy and his two best friends, Carl Wheezer, and Libby's now boy friend, Sheen Estevez.**

**No, we hardly do that anymore...although Jimmy still tends to throw comments at me.**

**"What's up, Libs?"**

**"Not much. Me and Sheen are going to the movies tonight."**

**"Oh...nice. Have fun!'**

**Libby looked at me worridly.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Liar. OW!"**

**"Shut up, Neutron."**

**"Did-we have plans tonight?"**

**"No! Not at all!"**

**"Lying again. NO!"**

**I glared at Jimmy as he held my wrist.**

**"Libby, don't listen to him. Go. Go and have fun. And don't worry about it. We'll get together another time, okay?"**

**"Sure...if _YOU'RE_ sure."**

**Jimmy let go of me, and I put both hands on Libby's shoulders.**

**"Look at me, Libs."**

**"Okay."**

**"GO tonight! I'm busy, anyway."**

**"Okay, okay. I love you Cind! You're the best! I owe you big time."**

**Suddenly the bell rang, and I saw Libby take off down the hall, meet Sheen, and went with him to their next class. No, I wasn't jealous. I mean, after four years, she got the boy _SHE_ loved, and well, I didn't, so, yeah, I have NO reason to be...um, yeah, jealous. I'm perfectly fine.**

**I went to my next class, Advanced Algebra 203 with, of course and unfortunately, Jimmy. And to make it worse, we were partners for a Algebra project. Although I was thrilled to be working with the boy I like, I had to make it so he didn't know that.**

**I walked in and rolled my eyes as I sat next to Jimmy at "our" marble stone table.**

**"Wow, Dorktex. I haven't seen you in days."**

**"Keep your mouth clamped shut, Nerdtron. I am _NOT_ in the brightest of moods today."**

**"Are you ever?"  
"Don't make me give you a fat lip."**

**Jimmy sighed in fustration.**

**"You want to tell me what exactly is going on?"**

**Should I? Part of me told me to do it, but the bad part got the better of me.**

**"Yeah, right. That's what I have Libby for."**

**"You mean _HAD_ Libby."**

**I snapped my head around and stared at him.**

**"What are you talking about, Nerdtron? I still have Libs."**

**"That's where you're wrong."**

**"What?"**

**"I'll tell you later."**

**"NO! NOW! TELL ME NOW, BRAINIAC!"**

**" Miss Vortex..."**

**Oh, snap. I turned around to be face-to-face with my teacher, Mr. Williamson.**

**"Um-hi. I was just-"**

**"We're all waiting for you to get ready, Miss Vortex."**

**"Sorry, I-um, got off to a bad start this morning."**

**"Well, then I suggest you get off to a good start tomarrow. Or you'll be staying after with me."**

**I felt the entire class' eyes on me as they said-**

**"Oooooo..."**

**This was turning out to be the worst day of my life. And it was just going to get worse...**


	3. Two Decisions

**Chapter 3: Two Decisions...**

**"Well, Nerdtron, I'm waiting. Now spill!"**

**"Don't you think you should sit down first, Dorktex?"**

**I looked around and saw everyone staring at me again...great.**

**"Um-yeah. Why do you always do that?"**

**"You cause the attention, Cindy. I just talk."**

**"Did you just call me 'Cindy'?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Please don't."**

**He gave me his crooked look.**

**"Oookay...anyway, about earlier-you only _THINK_ you have Libby, when, in truth, you're losing her to Sheen."**

**"Wh-h-but? Why would you say that?"**

**"Because-I'm losing Sheen, _MY_ best friend, to _YOUR_ best friend."**

**I could _NOT_ believe what I was hearing.**

**"Really?"**

**"You think I'm lying?"**

**"No, but...losing my best friend? Seems-impossible.**

**I'm sorry, but-actually, no I'm not sorry-I um...I need to go."**

**I felt all eyes on me again as I walked out. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, PEOPLE!"**

**They all stared the more.**

**"Um-sorry."**

**I took off like a speeding bullet, and didn't even stop when Libby called my name.**

**I ran out of school and didn't look back...I couldn't.**

**There was only two things logical here-one, I had absoloutely NO love and support from _ANYONE _anymore, and two, there was only one thing to do: run away, and _NEVER_ look back again...**


	4. Preparing and Feeling

**Chapter 4: Preparing and Feeling...**

**When I got home, I dug through my closet for a suitcase. I found the perfect sized one and threw clothes, brushes...EVERYTHING, and told my mom that I was going to Libby's after dinner.**

**I didn't know WHERE I was going or whatever...all I knew was, I _HAD_ to get out of this dinky town of Retroville, California. Even if it meant leaving the person and people I loved...**

**And they didn't feel the same about me...**


	5. The Biggest Mistake of My Life?

**The Biggest Mistake of My Life?...**

At nine P.M., I went over to Jimmy's for a quick minute...hey, I had something to say.

"Vortex?"

"Yeah, listen, I just wanted to tell you that-well, thanks."

"For what?"

"For making me realize the truth and reality of me...and my life."

"What are you talking about, Cindy?"

"I gotta go. Have a nice life."

I turned around to walk away when Jimmy grabbed my arm.

"Where _EXACTLY_ are you going?"

"That's just it, Jimmy. I don't know. Somewhere...just, anywhere, I guess."

"What? Cindy, you belong _HERE_." I yanked my arm away and practically yelled, "THAT is were you are _SO_ wrong. I don't belong ANYWHERE!" I was near tears. "You can try to stop me, Neutron, but I'll tell you right now that you'd be wasting your time!" I paused for a minute to make sure he was listening and let the tears flow freely. "Because I won't listen." With that said and understood, I turned around to leave, but Jimmy grabbed me again by the arm. "But why are you doing this?" I looked at him with a serious face. "How could you understand? You wouldn't! Now if you'll excuse me and let go of my arm, you're delaying me of my time."

"Delaying you! Of what! Making the biggest and dumbest mistake of your life? Honestly, Cindy, I thought you knew better."

"Knew _BETTER_! Of what!"

"You should go now."

"Yeah, but...

I didn't get to finish before he shut the door in my face. Was he right? Was I making a big mistake of my life? So much was running through my head. I wanted to go, but yet I didn't. Then, it came to me: No...I had to do this. Yep-no matter what...


	6. 3 Months Later and a Shocking Call

**3 Months Later...**

It had been three months since Cindy had left with the ridiculous thought that no one cared about her. Well, I did. I always did. No matter what she said, did or whatever! I just wish I had told her that. Maybe she would've stayed.

I was starting to lose hope that she was alive. I had been stalling for three months, and I was getting pretty close to tell her mother what had happened.

_"Stop thinking like that, Jimmy. She's fine. I'm sure she is!"_

And as if on cue, my phone rang suddenly. Maybe it was her! But I couldn't tell you how disappointed I was when it wasn't...but then, I got shocked.

"Yes?"

"Is this James Neutron?"  
"Yes, who's this?"

"Dr. Lydia Ford from Rome Memorial Hospital in New York."

_"NEW YORK!"_

"Is there a problem?"

"I'm calling about Miss Cindy Vortex."

"Why? What happened?"

"If you can get a round flight here, I'll explain everything."

I sighed.

"I'll try."

"No, Mister Neutron...you **_WILL_**."

What in the world was going on!


	7. Talking to Her

_**I hope you all liked the previous chapter. It was kind of hard to write, I just made it up as I went along. LOL I didn't have it **FULLY **prepared, so...**_

_**I believe last time I left off was when Jimmy was heading off to The Big Apple wondering what could be wrong with Cindy...**_

I got a round flight trip to NY and got there as soon as I could. I arrived at the hospital where Cindy was and ran into the hospital searching for **SOMEONE** to tell me what was going on. I finally met up with the doctor who had called me.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"Follow me. I'll explain everything in my office."

I followed reluctantly, I wanted to see Cindy! The only person in the world I loved more than anything else in the world...more than science...was somewhere in this horrid building.

"Please sit."

"I want to know what happened to her."

"We don't know much. All we know is that someone found her lying on the side of the road exhausted and terribly dehydrated, as reported."

So much crowded my mind. _Why, Cindy? Why the heck did you do this! You could've killed yourself!_

"She was transported here the minute I called you."

"I want to see her...please."

"Okay. She's in room 222. Please be gentle with her."

I walked out of the office to room 222. I stood there before going in, staring at the door. I din't want to know what laid behind it, but I had to know...

I slowly opened the door to find her lying almost lifeless. Her face was utterly pale and she had needles, tubes, and lines pinned into her skin. I walked up to her and thought. _Cindy, you're so dumb, but you're so..._ I couldn't think of what I wanted to fill in._ So many cared about you. Especially me. I don't know why you thought the other way around._

I couldn't force myself to talk as I gingerly took her IV hand. It felt so thin...like it could break.

She stirred a little and slowly turned her head and looked at me. _Her eyes look so lifeless. What happened to my beautiful little angel? What happened to the glow in her beautiful bright green eyes?_

"Jimmy?..."

"Yes. It's me...I'm here."

"Why?"

"Because-you expect me to stay in Retroville with you like this! Cindy, what happened?"

"I don't know. All I remember was feeling so tired and hungry. Next thing I know, I'm out."

"Why did you do this!"

"Because..." She was starting to cry. "No one cared about me!"

I wiped her tears with my thumb.

"How could you think that, Cin? What about Libby...about **_ME_**?"

"I didn't know you did."

"Cindy, I have **ALWAYS** cared about you. Ever since the fifth grade."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

I thought. Why didn't I? I knew why...

"Because, Cin, I was scared."

"**YOU**? Scared?"

"Yes me."

She was starting to cry again.

"Cin, don't cry."

"I can't help it. I just feel so worthless."

"You're **NOT**. Cindy, listen to me. You had everything. Why, why in the world do you throw it all away?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

I left Cindy after a while, but stayed in NY. Unfortunately...things didn't get any better...

_**A little hanger 4 ya there. Hope u liked it. Please R/R! **_

_**Forever, **_

_**Jimsgurl**_


	8. Trying and Confessing

_**Thank u so much for R/R...I'm really glad you like this!**_

_**Okay, so...here we r!**_

Like I said, unfortunately, things didn't get any better for Cindy. By two days later, she seemed even **worse**.

The doctors were telling me that she was slipping away and she wouldn't live much longer, but I absolutely refused to belive that. No way on earth was my Princess going to die.

I stepped into her room on a dark, rainy Saturday, and she looked even more lifeless than before. I gingerly took her IV hand staring at her...not believing what was going on these past few days.

"Jimmy..."

Herwords sounded coarse, and he breathing was rapid. I stood up next to her bed and saw sweat caking her forehead...but it was cold. I finally gave in...she was really dying.

"Sh...don't talk."

"But"

"No. Don't."

"I need to tell you...something."

"What's wrong?"

"I...I think I'm..."

"NO! Don't **_EVEN_** think like that. Cin, I won't let you die. Do you hear me!"

She turned to look at me, and her eyes showed sorrow and...was she giving up? She took my hand and looked at me straight in the eye.

"Tell me something..."

"What?"

"Tell me... if you love me."

I didn't know what to say. Yeah, I did, but what would happen if I did tell her? She would probably die. But I couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Cin, you know I do."

"Jimmy..."

"What?"

"Come here..."

She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me forward until our lips met. I didn't know how to describe it except in one word: "Heaven"...

"Cindy, I love you...please don't die on me."

"I'll try."

Somehow, as I looked at her...trying just wasn't good enough...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry so short, but the nextchapter should be long. I dunno what will happen next even! LOL **

**Srry 4 some of the words clashing together...my Word Pad has an over-write thing if I press the spacebar, then I have 2 type the whole paragraph over again! UGH! **

**Neway...will Cindy die or what! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Forever,**

**Jimsgurl**


	9. Slipping Away

_**Well, well, well, here's the second to the finale!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez, or any1 else! (Life sucks that way, don't it?)**

I was sleeping at the Holiday Inn (still in NY) when my phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry to call you in the middle of the night, but we need you down here right away."

"Is everything okay?"

"Why would I be calling you is everything was right?"

"Of course. Sorry. I'll be down there in a sec."

I hung up the phone, get dressed in nothing flat and sped towards the hospital...

"Jimmy...Jimmy..."

For no matter what I did, I couldn't stop saying his name. I was breathing like I had never breathed before, and cold sweat poured down my forehead.

Doctors were everywhere trying to get me to calm down and possibly...seemed like...trying to make me live. Pushing my hair back and placing a breathing mask on me, I said in between trying breaths:

"Jimmy...I need Jimmy..."

"We called him, Cindy. He's on his way."

I was getting more scared by the second...Jimmy was right, I did all this just to run away...how could I be so stupid?

I ran into the ER and saw Cindy yelling my name and saying that she needed me. I ran by her side and she gripped my hand.

"Jimmy..."

"Shhh...I'm here. Just calm down, Cindy."

"I'm...I'm scared."

"I know, I know...it'll be okay."

I pushed her blond bangs out of her face and placed my forehead on hers.

"Cin, listen to me. No matter what happens, please know that I'll always love you."

"I love...you too."

She was starting to slip away.

"No, Cindy, listen to me. Stay with me."

"I'm trying."

"Cin...don't do this, Cin!"

Tears spilled from my eyes as she gripped my hand harder.

"It hurts..."

"What does?"  
"Everything."

"Cindy, stay with me."

"I'm trying!"

I stayed with her all night, and she didn't get worse or bettershe stayed the same.

I waited for the day when we could go back home together...

_**Don't worry, and don't flip out. Cindy is **NOT** gonna die, ok?**_

_**OK.**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Jimsgurl**_


	10. Found My Way Hometo His Heart

_**Here's the final chapter!**_

_**Thank u all 4 R/R and I'm glad you liked this! (Don't worryI'll POSSIBLY have more comin')**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A Month Later:**

"RING!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bedyep, back home in Retroville after a long struggle and helpand picked up my phone.

"Yes?"

"Where are ya?"

"Jimmy?"

"No, Libby, yes it's me!"

I giggled. After I had gotten out of the hospital and junk, me and Jimmy became close...if you know what I mean by that.

"Don't tell me you ran away, again."

"As if. Give me five minutes to get ready and I'll meet you at"

"The Candy Bar with Libby and Sheen. Geez, did you suddenly suffer from a memory blank?"

I laughed again and hung up the phone.

Running to my closet, pulling out low-ride jeans and a dark pink t-shirt while trying to brush my hair, I thought of the way Jimmy had been while I was in the hospital. So caring, so...there. He never, and I mean almost **never** left my side.

After all these years, I take back what I had said before...about being "not totally jealous". Now, I was happy, too. Finally, after all these years, I had him. But, the again, I'd had him all alongI just never realized it.

I jumped into my mom's red mustang and sped towards the Candy Bar.

Once there, I ran in (**STILL** trying to brush my hair) and bumped into Libby.

"Girl, **someone** was in a rush today."

I blushed for reasons unknown.

"Sorry...I slept in and"

"I called her."

I smiled as Libby helped me up. This was how it should be. All of us together. Why hadn't I'd seen that before?

"Here. Let me help you, Cin."

I smiled again. He was the **only** one who called me 'Cin'. Libby called me 'Cindy', 'Cind', and 'Girl'.

"OW!"

"Sorry. There."

I made my way to where Libby and Sheen was while tying my hair in it's normal ponytail.

"So, Cind. Remind me again why you ran away."

"Oh, please, Libs. Not now. Just be glad I'm back."

"I am! You have **no** idea how many times I asked Jimmy where you were all those months. You worried me to the bone."

"Yep, she wouldn't even talk to me!"

"Shut it, Sheen. Anyway, I am **_so_** glad that you two are finally together. God, no more fights. We're free."

"Well...you never know."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, Cin."

I laid my head on Jimmy's shoulder.

How stupid I'd been to run away from all this. And for what? To almost kill myself? But this whole ordeal opened my eyes to what I had and what I got.

I had found my way home...and not as in my house...nope, I had found my way home to Jimmy's heart...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Well...hope that was good enough for ya! **_

_**Too bad this is the end...unless, I make up another part 2 it. Like a sequel, or whatever. But only if u all want! I don't care!**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Jimsgurl**_


End file.
